


Day 20: Trembling

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo leaves Hiccup tied up under a stream of cold water.





	Day 20: Trembling

Hiccup couldn’t stop shaking. He was wet and absolutely freezing, and the water that had put him in this situation wouldn’t stop coming. Viggo had tied him naked to a pipe, and from that pipe came cold water. His teeth were chattering, and his body was aching, but still, the water didn’t stop coming. How could he make it stop? Viggo hadn’t said anything about wanting anything specific from him. He hadn’t talked much, actually, which was rare for him. He’d just had him tied here in this dank, dark place and had left. Hiccup didn’t know where Viggo was, and he most certainly didn’t know where he himself was. The Hunters had blindfolded him before taking him off the ship.

And gods, where was Toothless? Hiccup had been taken with him, but they had been separated instantly, the Hunters not wanting them to use each other to escape, which would have been very likely.

Hiccup had tried escaping. Trying had just been twisting his wrists and pulling on his bonds. The ropes were wet, but still tight and coarse on his wrists. Blood was trickling and drying down his arms. The water kept splashing on his head, down his shoulders, over the rest of him.

At different times, different muscle groups would go into spasms. It hurt, had him gritting his teeth over cries. He didn’t know if anyone was listening or watching him. He was underground somewhere, in a man-made cave. Well, probably dragon-made. He’d seen the Dragon Hunters use dragons as slaves for work before, and dragon slaves had probably been used to make this place. It made him angry. Everything they did to dragons made him angry.

And then there was how they treated people. He wouldn’t be surprised if Viggo dealt with human slaves as well. He saw people as nothing but toys to be played with. And right now, Hiccup was one of his toys, but he didn’t understand the game. 

He very quickly grew tired of standing there. They’d left his prosthetic on, but with the cold water, it was starting to chafe his stump. He wanted it off, wanted to be able to just sit or lie somewhere warm and rest. 

But what felt like hours went by and that didn’t happen. He was stuck here under the freezing water, dripping, trembling, hurting. He closed his eyes and hung his head, giving in to defeat for now. He couldn’t get out of this until someone came down here and talked to him, until he could figure out what it was Viggo wanted.

Under the freezing gush of water, it felt like forever before he heard footsteps. He lifted his head, opened his eyes, peered into the dark. Light came into view, bobbing, coming closer, a lantern, most likely. 

Then Hiccup saw Viggo, flanked by two guards, one holding the lantern. Viggo had his hands folded behind his back. He looked prim and proper as usual, like he wasn’t coming to see some poor soul he had left to torment. 

“Hello, Hiccup. Enjoying the water?” He came to stand in front of him. He was looking him over, studying how the water had effected his body. Hiccup looked cold and shriveled, pale, his lips and extremities blue. 

“Y-yeah, thanks f-f-for the shower,” Hiccup stammered out. “N-needed one a-anyway.”

Viggo smiled at his joke. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m doing this.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said without sarcasm or attitude. He was tired from standing here, felt like the water was sapping his strength. 

Viggo just stared silently at Hiccup for a time, not giving him an answer. Then, he nodded to one of the guards. “Cut him loose.”

Hiccup didn’t ask why, didn’t really have the energy to. The guard came forward, drawing a knife, and began cutting at the ropes holding him. Hiccup didn’t know why this had been done to him, and he didn’t know why he was being let go. Viggo was good at his games. 

He fell into the guard’s arms, shaking violently, feeling awful that he needed to be held up like this. He lost awareness of everything but the cold as he was hoisted up. He didn’t care about his nudity. He could tell he was being taken somewhere, but he didn’t much care where or why. He just hoped there would be warmth there.

There was. He was seated in front of a roaring fire and wrapped in furs. For a long time he just stared at the flames, unaware of where he was, or who was with him, glad for the warmth seeping back into his body.

He looked up when he heard a chair being placed near him. Viggo was taking a seat. Hiccup looked around, realized that he was somewhere else in this cave network, though the place had been made to look homey. He was glad of that, and glad of the fire too. 

“What was that for?” Hiccup asked. His voice came out weaker than usual. 

“Oh, I needed you docile before we talked,” Viggo said. “As you’re usually quite the spitfire.” 

Docile. Like an animal. Hiccup didn’t like that. He also didn’t like that Viggo’s plan had worked. He felt no strength to carry on his usual attitude. He was ready to talk with him. 

“Okay. What do you want?”


End file.
